


The Stand In

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [53]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Stand In

Rising up from his hiding place behind a filing cabinet, Illya cautiously looked around for his partner. Seeing no sign of him, he was about to make a run for it, when Mark Slate stepped into the room.

“What are you doing, Illya?” he asked. “If you’re practicing concealment, then I’m afraid you’ve failed.”

“Where is Napoleon?” the Russian whispered.

“In the commissary, last I saw. Why?”

“He is attempting to persuade me to make a fourth for a date with the Grogan twins” Illya told him. “Having done so before, I found them both uninteresting.”

“Grogan twins?” Mark mused. “Green eyed brunets, with prominent . . . assets?”

“Yes.”

Mark smiled. He knew of the twins and, while they weren’t the brightest of girls, they were very good company.

“You can stop hiding, my dear Mr Kuryakin,” he stated. “I am more than willing to stand in for you.”


End file.
